To end it all
by Daina Solo
Summary: Artemis runs away leaving Apollo to wonder why. None of the younger gods can go to dinner until they find her. Little do they know that Hermes knows why she left and it is a jaw dropper. One-shot. *if your wondering its not a child of Artemis fic.*


**A/N: Hey guys! Umm, this is a tie in with waterfall: I care and I would enjoy if you guys read it! Um… yah I really can't think of what else to say other than no flamers! Please R&R! I cooked this up in about an Hour and so there may be a few mistakes.**

**Enjoy ~ Arty**

To end it all

_Everyone hates me, why not just live where I should be in the first place? _Artemis thought to herself for the millionth time that day. She felt for the knapsack she had packed the other hour and got ready to leave. Though as the goddess left her room, she kept wondering, _should I leave a note?_ She store at her brother's bunk thinking of him being devastated when they realize, she wasn't coming back. As silver tear drops formed like misty drops of rain she ran out the door, leaving all her worries behind.

Apollo sat on his bunk and his stomach growled at the thought of food. Now gods don't need to eat but, because they had started to for so long the younger gods had to eat food until they reached their seventh millennia. Then he let his mind wonder, his eyes darted around the bunks in the big room. Apollo had to share his room with all the younger gods. He let his eyes drift to the empty bunk above him. On any other day, Artemis would be lying up there holding her moon shaped pillow and staring at the ceiling, were when she was a little bit younger, had etched the constellations. Seeing the stars always calmed her down just as seeing clouds in the sky had calmed him. For some odd reason she wasn't back yet and it was, Apollo glanced at the clock, about ten minutes till dinner. Hermes fluttered on in wearing his winged shoes. He called out,

"Is everyone here, I gotta take a roll count cause, well big daddy wanted me to, so uh who's here?" Apollo sighed,

"Here." Hermes put a small sun next to his name on his list then checked the other rows.

"Aphrodite, here!" she called from the bathroom. Apollo rolled his eyes she was adding yet more makeup, he swore makeup was the most addicting thing for those women.

"Athena here." Athena called from a checkers tournament against herself. Athena one was winning by at least two points while Athena two was losing and was almost to the queen.

"Ares, here!" Ares called from his bunk where he hid wine under every night. Apollo couldn't understand how no one noticed the wine spots on his bed. They all called out and Hermes frowned,

"Artemis? Arty? Yo ho? You here? Apollo where's Arty?" He asked his blue eyes darkening. Apollo gulped,

"I really don't know. Sorry Herms." Hermes sighed,

"Don't you have some link?" Apollo nodded,

"It's different. I don't really know, it's cut off. She isn't hunting I know that." Hermes groaned,

"Alright then. No dinner until we find Artemis. So start searching people." Apollo groaned, _Artemis where ever you are please tell me your there for a good reason. And as in good reason like causing us to miss dinner type well? _He sent through the link, no answer. For the whole night they searched and at about nine PM they gave up. Zeus came in,

"Where, have you all been? Your dinner's cold." Everyone got hot at the same time, they all looked ashamed and they all wanted to glare daggers at Apollo.

"Father, you see well… Artemis isn't here; we have been looking for her. Even Apollo doesn't know where she is." As Hermes spoke Hera poked her head around the corner and took the words in.

_No, Artemis? My, my what a good little girl she is. No more bickering, ah sweet victory._

"Very well then, you may all go and I'll tell Hestia to reheat the food. I will look for Artemis myself." As they walked to the dinner table that night, whispers started. Ares started talking,

"Apollo, come on what's your little sister done now? Is she too ashamed that she had her first kiss so she ran away? Come on you know don't you? You're just hiding it. Because that's what twins do right? Tell each other secrets and when one runs away for dies no one knows why because the twin can't tell. Your loyalty is you're down fall man. Loyalty." Apollo clenched his hands into fists. He gritted his teeth,

"You have no right to say that about Artemis and you know it! I have no clue why she's gone, where she is or what she's done this whole day. Artemis never broke her oath and won't start now, why because I would know it. I know every feeling my sister has had cross her mind and trust no one was to you." He said, his teeth gritted and anger taking over. Ares leaned back in his chair,

"You know what I mean dude." Apollo slammed his fist on the table,

"No I don't Ares, I don't care. In fact all of you can just shut your mouths up! You don't know my sister! None of you! No one knew her like me! Maybe the reason she left was because of you! I was foolish not to go along!" He pushed his chair back so forcefully it fell backwards into a column, but Apollo was too angry to care. He just ran up to his bunk and curled up in bed shutting the world away. The next morning a finger poked Apollo's sheet covered back, forcefully.

"Apollo?" Hermes asked, Apollo groaned,

"Go away, I'm not hungry." Hermes smiled,

"Sorry bud it's not time for food, but I need to talk to you." Apollo unraveled himself from his blankets and looked at Hermes,

"What?" Hermes sighed, and whispered,

"I know why Artemis is gone." Apollo gasped,

"Why do you know?" Hermes looked at the floor,

"Its better I tell you why first. See Arty left because- Because… Hera's been abusing her." Hermes forced out, _I know you said not to tell Arty but he needs to know. It's for the best. _ Apollo gaped,

"You mean… she's been hitting her and-" Hermes stopped him,

"It's a little worse. I know because one day I was bored and I heard Hera and Arty in the throne room and I sorta spied on them. Apollo she's lost a lot of blood in the past four months. I know gds blood comes back but… to much can end her godly-hood. That's why Hera did it. She hates her. Hera wanted to end her god life. So she kept causing Artemis to do things that would cause her to get in trouble with only Hera. And have you seen how sharp Hera's nails have been getting every day? Apollo she ran off to stay away from Hera, don't you see." Apollo felt like crying, he had no clue how much pain his twin had been going through. Apollo just wanted to kill that woman.

"Hermes, leave me alone. I need to… let it sink in." Hermes nodded,

"I know, Arty told me not to tell but. It was for the best." Apollo nodded, letting all of the realizations sink in. Causing him pain and grief.

**A/N: How do you guys like it? Don't you love Apollo being a lost puppy *smiles* he's really sweet when defending his sis. Anyway please review! All flamers will be blocked, because you flame once you flame twice and I'm sick of flamers, so I just don't deal with them anymore! Did you know there is a group of them that the first thing you should do before posting a story on here is block? Well now you know. :D**

**~Arty**


End file.
